


娃H

by asherswhisky



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Boypussy, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 17:27:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2515907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asherswhisky/pseuds/asherswhisky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>无下限肉文<br/>虽然晚了，可是~卯卯生快~</p>
            </blockquote>





	娃H

加拿大初秋的阳光和煦温暖，带着清爽的微风，舒适惬意。

宝宝安安静静躺在小床上睡得香甜，间中无意识地挥动小手小脚。羽生半个身子还躲在被窝里，上身趴在婴儿床栏边目不转睛地盯着他。

这孩子性格随Javier，脾气老好，容易养，不爱吵闹；吃食什么的也不讲究，定时调好奶粉喂他就行，Javier和羽生两个男的也能照样好吃好睡，轻松应付。羽生也因此能像现在这样天天睡到太阳冒出头才起床，得到充足休息，身体恢复进度不错。

开刀分娩伤身而且复原缓慢，可能严重妨碍他重投滑冰运动。咨询医生的意见后，羽生决定自然生产。过程苦不堪言，羽生疼得差点以为会死掉；事后看着宝宝却没什么实感，有点难以置信这是自己生下来的。

羽生当然喜爱自家孩子，但他也不过二十出头，对待儿子竟和以前跟冰场里的孩童玩耍一样改不过来，除了认真照顾的时候，多的是当面团般揉捏耍弄。

幸亏这才满月的小家伙似乎天生稳重老成，不跟羽生计较，烦了也不过是挥手要拍开他。Javier并不这样戏弄儿子，但见羽生没做什么过份的就笑笑纵容他玩。羽生这生孩子的反而还像个小男生，经常用好奇的眼神和另类的慈爱对待宝宝。

身子已经养好，开始练习，看见孩子的时间少了，多少有点想念。最近早上有时起得早了些，就这样多看宝宝几眼，戳戳他的肉脸或者捏捏小手。

「啪！」睡得好好的被打搅了，孩子被弄了几下，受不住便抬手打掉羽生的爪子。羽生被教训了，稍稍不满的撅嘴，腮帮子鼓起来。

「还没看够？」Javier醒来已有一阵子，见羽生眼睛睁得圆滚滚，伸手指饶有兴味地跟孩子玩，觉得有趣，一直没有出声，悄悄在旁欣赏。看到他闹小别扭的可爱模样，终于忍不住凑过去抱住他的腰。

~~~~~~已搬~~~~~~


End file.
